My ANBU hime's
by BastardOmega
Summary: Summary: The next Chappi is now up with a new lemon and a new addition! Starts of with the day after the last chapter ended! Naruto/Anko/Hana/and...What does the chapter say! PS: No warning when the lemon starts this time! BEWARE
1. Hebi and Inu Out For some Fun

My ANBU Himes

Summary: Pure sex fun with Anko/Hana/Naruto. Maybe Kurenai & Yugao if I can get them inn or expand the story! Hope u like it hehe! Time: Naruto just passed his exams by catching Mizuki with more display of power then he had shown before the real test. Aka: he had been holding back and he is around mid chunin too high chunin maybe low jounin level! Goes after the real series with a few twists!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in it nor do I make any profit for writing this story. Am doing this for reviews, improvement of my writing skills and to put my perverted mind at ease!

Hashime.

Naruto was silently jumping on the rooftops making his way toward the hokage-tower too get his genin picture taken. He had failed his original genin exams because he didn't manage the bunshin, but what he didn't know was that his chakara output was too high. He had stopped Mizuki from getting the forbidden scroll after he had been tricked by him. Naruto had learned 2 kinjutsu from the scroll and the rest he had copied on a scroll he had brought with him. The techniques he had learned were kage bunshin and shunpo.

Kage bunshin was actually very easy to learn, he had only used 10 minutes on the technique to fully make 10 clones. Shunpo was the real hard one to learn, he spent the rest of the time on it before Iruka had gotten there. He managed to get a few feet in a single burst, nothing combat worthy, but still it was progress.

He had known of the Kyuubi for a while now, during an attack when he was five years old he ended up in front of the gates of Kyuubi's cell. He had talked to it for a few hours and had come to an agreement that he let the fox get to sense what he did. In return Naruto would receive training from the demon.

Although it somehow ended with finding out that Kyuubi was actually female and doing something that would change his life forever.

He didn't like walking among the crowd in the streets because they always called him things like hell-spawn, demon and the likes of. Naruto did not want his good mode ruined some idiot villager and stuck to the rooftops. He reached the tower had his picture taken, not with the face paint, but with the Konohamaru scene. When he left the tower he went to get some ramen from his favorite ramen-stand.

"Oi, Ayame 10 miso ramen on the double!" Naruto shouted at the young woman's back. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden shout; she slipped on some grease making a stack of bowels fly into the air. Naruto saw that this could get ugly; his face lost his fake happy smile and narrowed in concentration just for a moment. Just as the first bowel was about to hit the ground he moved. In a burst of speed he had caught all the bowels and Ayame before they hit the ground.

Ayame just looked up into the blonds face with a bit frightened and astonished expression. She didn't know why, but she felt safe in his arms. 'I have never really noticed, but Naruto is actually very attractive. Gorgeous cerulean blue eyes, spiky blond hair, his whiskers making him look cute as well as animalistic and…….WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!!'

"Sorry if I scared you Ayame-chan." The blond replied a bit guiltily looking down at her spooked face.

She quickly snapped out of her daydreaming state of her and her blond friend in some…inappropriate positions.

"Huh, ho no it's fine, I was just a bit surprised that's all." She gave the blond a full blown grin and added. "So are you going to hold me forever until death do us part, or are you going to let me go so I can make you some ramen?"

Naruto's face turned a nice cherry like red, before stuttering apologies making her smile. 'Hehe, I still got it' she thought as he pushed her up to her feet with the outmost ease. It was so like Naruto to act this way, but she didn't know it was just it, an act.

"He he, don't worry about it Naruto-kun, am just joking with you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "10 miso ramen coming right up!" As she walked in the back of the ramen stand to make the noodles. Naruto was just standing there with a red face watching her swaying her hips as she walked in the back of the stand where the kitchen was.

After she disappeared Naruto broke out a mischievous grin as he thought of what just happened. He sighed before going around the counter sitting down laughing silently to himself a little while.

ANBU HQ.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG, AM SO HORNY I COULD SCREAM!!" Inuzuka Hana roared at her teammate. Moon cycles was a bitch for an Inuzuka, being that they was almost part dog.

The purple pineapple snickered at her teammate distress. "He he, you just did! Go find a dildo or something and get off on it!"

"Shut up Anko." She spun around glaring at the snake-wielding Jounin. "Besides it won't do any good, I have tried that and still it will come back again almost right after!" She was standing there crying anime tears and sobbing.

"Get yourself a man then!" Anko said like it was an everyday thing.

Hana just looked at her friend with great annoyance in her gaze, making Anko look at her in return.

They looked at each other for a while until Anko could not stand it anymore and asked. "What!!"

Hana just rolled her eyes at her friend. "Since when did any of the men in Konoha come close to be satisfying in any way EVER? They probably just screw until they are satisfied and leave it at that, not to mention ALL men in Konoha are pigs!"

Anko just sighed and just gave a nod saying. "True, all too true. So what are you going to do then?"

They both went in a thinking pose before Anko answered her own question. She gave her a dangerous smirk on her face that sent shivers down Hana's spine.

"What if we kidnapped a guy tied him down and had our wicked way with him!!" Anko finished with a silly grin on her face.

"And who should that guy be? Kakashi?…Asuma?" Hana countered with a bit of distaste in her voice.

"Kakashi, HELL NO, I don't want that pervert anywhere near my private parts. Besides he will not be easy to capture, he may be a pervert, but he is still an ex-ANBU captain." Anko said weighting their options. "As for Asuma, naw, he is too good of a ninja to be captured and he may be Kurenai's boyfriend in the near future!"

"We need one that's not to powerful, preferably chunin and below, one that do not have too much authority among people in Konoha and not some ugly pig!" Hana concluded.

Anko was in deep thought until a look of revelation came across her face. "How about Iruka, the one that teaches at the academy?"

Hana thought about it for a moment, but sighed in defeat. "We can't take him, he will be reported missing by the academy in the morning when he fail to show!"

"Kotetsu and Izumo?" Anko was getting desperate now.

"They have guard duty for the rest of the month!"

"But that the last of the chunins I could even consider having near me without killing them, the rest are complete pigs!"

"Then we will just have to find a genin to satisfy our needs!"

"Yea, but almost all genin are clan heirs and Gai's team is a no go! Unless you get turned on by a Hyuga creep or screams of youth while doing it!" They both gave out shivers at the last part.

"Let's NOT mention that EVER again as long as we live! Deal?"

"Deal!!"

"We still have our problem at hand, who to kidnap for our little play time."

"Why don't we scout the streets for someone to play with?" Hana suggested.

"Might as well do that, I can't figure who to take so why not!" Anko agreed.

With that they got up from the couch and out of the HQ to find the 'unlucky' victim to play with.

After his ramen arrived, he ate it, used shunpo to flicker behind Ayame, held her closer to him and whispered in her ear a "Thank you for the meal…and everything else!" Then he kissed the nape of her neck and flicked away.

After she opened her eyes not even noticing when she closed them, but figured that it must have been around the time he held her close and now noticing she was slightly panting.

' What. The. Hell. Was that just now.' She thought just as she looked at where he was sitting and got red in the face. If it was from the flush she had on her face a minute ago or the fact that he just left her with a tower of ramen dishes and no pay.

'That cute little innocent bastard!! He actually did an eat & run on me! Oh he is sooooo getting it the next time he comes around.' Thought Ayame with a devilish smirk on her pretty face that made her look like a fox. She then walked out of the stand and started down the streets thinking of how to get back at him. Among her thoughts was…well…um……Let's just say some of the things would make Ibiki pale in fright and skewer up in the nearest corner.

Somewhere in Konoha, Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine and the feeling of an independent doom wash over him as he walked down the street. He looked around franticly, but saw nothing.

'Must be my imagination, but it still won't hurt to be cautious.' Thought the blond as he was on yellow alert in his mind. (extra cautious state!).

'Right now I need to get to the academy so I can find out what team I am being put on. Hope it's with someone that actually cares about being a ninja and not some slacker, fangirl or things like that.' Naruto thought giving a shiver at the fangirl concept. A flash of a pink haired banshee went through his mind.

He left towards the academy and arrived as Iruka was done with his little speech about the responsibilities of a ninja, since they were now genin. Naruto was met with a glare from Iruka and all the eyes from the rest of the class, he was just about to go and find himself a seat when Iruka spoke.

"And where did you come from stranger, didn't I tell you to always be punctual. Your…" He looks at the clock at the on the wall, then back at Naruto. "…an half an hour late. Care to explain yourself?"

He didn't mean to snap at him, but he couldn't deny that he was worried about the blond. Naruto was like a brother to him, and when he saw the boy's skill against Mizuki he felt like he didn't know the real Naruto. The Naruto that was standing infront of him now was different from the orange wearing, loudmouthed, ramen obsessed gaki he was familiar with.

Here was a Naruto in a red sleeveless v-split shirt with fish netting under, black ANBU pants with a crimson Chinese dragon design with golden linings coiling around his left leg. He was wearing black ANBU amour and arm guards made of cloth, but he suspected that it was metal just underneath a thin layer or cloth because it was a few cm thicker than usual. He had normal ANBU shin guards only black instead of standard gray, completed with just a regular blood red bandana on his forehead to hold up his hair. His original headband he had gotten from Iruka was on his belt to the left-front showing the symbol of the leaf on it.

Everyone was looking at him like he had grown a second head, for a moment he wondered if he should just have worn that horrible orange jumpsuit after all. Going home changing after he had eaten at the ramen stand may have been a mistake.

He looked up to Iruka after scanning the crowd and smirked at his teacher. "Nothing big, I just overslept a bit. Hehe." He said scratching himself behind the head in his usual maner.

Iruka smiled inwardly thinking. 'Well, at least some things do not change. What is it that Kotetsu always say, same shit, different wrapping, guess I know now what he means by that.'

Iruka just nodded and said that he could sit down with the rest of the graduates when the banshee from hell screamed out. "HEY, WHY IS NARUTO-BAKA HERE? HE SHOULD BE HOME WITH HIS MOMMY CRYING HIS EYES OUT OVER THAT HE FAILED AS USUAL!!"

After the ringing from everybody's ears finally stopped Iruka answered with a Big-head no jutsu. "SILENCE, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SHUT UP! Naruto is here because he graduated under different circumstances; he did something equivalent to a B-rank mission and passed where even I failed. Now shut up and let's get on with the team announcements."

Everyone had eyes as big as saucers at what Naruto had managed, doing something equivalent to a B-ranked mission was no small feat. Over by the window Uchiha Sasuke was pissed off that the dobe of the class had done something he hadn't.

"Everyone here is the teams, so shut up and listen!" He stopped and saw that for once they actually were paying attention. 'Why can't they be so attentive in class?'

"Team 1…Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hanabi and Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 is Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata under Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is active so team 10 is Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino under Sarutobi Asuma. Please wait here for your senseis to arrive." Iruka then started packing to leave the premises; he had other things to do now that the academy was finally over.

Well that was until an annoyed voice reached his ears. "Hey sensei why didn't I get to be on a team, you didn't put me on one?!"

Iruka stopped packing and starred at Naruto for a moment.

'Hehe, the dobe didn't even get a team. What a loser, serves him right for showing off like he did with his new clothes and the B-ranked mission. Does not matter, he is still just a dobe with no friends.' Guess who that was.

'Hihi, that's what you get for showing off in front of my precious Sasuke-kun. Stupid Naruto-baka, does not even know when to just let the ones that really matter in this world forward 

in the spotlight' a pink haired banshee thought as she watched what was happening in front of her.

The thought of the others in the room was just looking at the scene, wondering what was going to happen to the blond knuckle-head ninja.

"Well it happens to be an uneven number this year so you much either wait for a new batch of graduates or if anyone one of the other teams team members dies" Iruka finally answered the young demon carrier. "So until then you just have to train by yourself, improve and wait for orders from the Hokage. You may not have a team yet, but your still a ninja of this village and follow the orders from the Hokage."

Naruto just nodded, and then smirked. Iruka saw this and asked what he was up too. "Can I still take missions?" asked the hopeful blond.

"That I don't know, but you can always ask Hokage-sama about giving you a few missions. So why don't you go see him now, they're supposed to be on a lunch break about now so he is probably free for now" Iruka said and smiled at him.

Naruto gave one of his trademark grins and said he'll do just that. He then jumped out the window of the classroom down to the courtyard, before making his way towards the gates. He proceeded to put a Henge on himself seeing the reactions he got from his classmates. He didn't need any more attention to himself for making people wondering what was up with him wearing those clothes.

After Naruto put the Henge up he left to find the Hokage.

In the streets of Konoha around the time Naruto was at the academy finding out about the team arrangements .

"ARRRRRRRG, not one of these are kidnap-able. Either they are surrounded by friends, assholes or to important to get away with unnoticed" Hana was getting frustrated and Anko 

was not fairing any better. Hana had been letting off pheromones and it was affecting Anko big time.

After a still fruitless search Hana saw an old friend walking in the streets, she told Anko and they both went down to her.

"Hey Ayame, Long time no see!" Hana said while taking Ayame in for a hug.

"Hey Hana, well yes it's been a long while since last time. What's up with that?" Ayame said pulling away from her long time friend.

"Well, I have been busy doing ANBU duties and such, it's a real drag sometimes and it takes up a lot of my time" Hana responded sadly.

Ayame got an understanding look on her face. "I see who is that you're with?" She said looking at Anko who was looking her up and down with a lecherous smirk on her face. Ayame felt a little nervous around her, but oddly excited at the same time.

'I really need to clear my head, first Naruto now this!'

Hana saw this and just had to shake her head at Anko's antics. "This is…" "Anko Mitarashi, snake mistress of Konoha!" Anko interrupted Hana in mid sentence and finished with a proud smile on her face.

"Oooooki, what are you guy's up to?" Ayame asked bit curious on what two ANBU operatives was running around the streets for.

"Nothing special, just trying to find a guy who's apparently very hard to find!" Responded Hana. "It's a pain and a bitch to find that guy; he is just nowhere to be seen. We have been looking everywhere for him, but we turn up with nothing" finished Anko.

Ayame looked like she was in a thinking pose before asking. "Is it Naruto you are looking for, I know everyone has a hard time catching him when he has done something."

Hana and Anko just looked at each other with a questionably look on their faces, then turned to Ayame. "Who is Naruto?" They said at the same time as the other.

Ayame just looked dumbfounded at them. 'Who the hell don't know Naruto, he is like the most wanted in all of Konoha.'

"You really don't know who he is?" They just shook their heads at her. "Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked again and got the same shake of the head. She got a distaste in her mouth at what she was going to say the next. "The demon child?"

Hana and Anko were prowling the streets for this Uzumaki Naruto character, after what they had heard from Ayame this was the perfect guy to kidnap for their fun.

He had almost no friends, everyone hated him, he was the dead last of the new genins, he was an unimportant individual in Konoha, no one will notice that he was gone for a long while and finally, jinchuuriki equals stamina.

He was practically too good to pass up. When they thought about it, it was sad that he didn't have any friends in the world. The life of a jinchuuriki was a very hard one, and many went insane as the years went by.

They stopped when they saw an orange clad boy walking through the streets with his smiling facade up. All he received in return was glares and whispering of "it's the demon child" before the parents hid their children from him.

Hana was starting to have doubts about this and voiced them to Anko. "Anko, are you sure about this, I mean doesn't it look like he has enough trouble in his life as it is?"

Anko just replied with. "We may be doing him a favor, he may never have sex with a girl with his 'condition' ever! So let's do this before he disappears on us" with that they struck.

First Anko flew by him with a chop to his neck making him lose unconsciousness and before he fell to the ground Hana grabbed him. To the general populace he just seemed to disappear. After they got him they left towards Anko's apartment.

They strung him up to the bed by his limbs and got the last knot in place before he woke up.

He woke up with a minor headache and was about to touch his forehead only to find out he couldn't move his hands. He opened his eyes with a start and looked around the room seeing his own situation. He was strapped up to a bed by his limbs, was only in his boxers and there was two others in the room with him.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" He asked them while testing the ropes pulling on them. He found out that with some wind manipulation chakara he could slice them with no problems, but first he wanted to find out what these two wanted from him.

The one with the pineapple hair took out a kunai and smirked. "We are here to take from you what makes you a boy..." As she closed the distance with the kunai in hand.

Naruto just went big eyed as she approached and got ready to slice the ropes, then he heard her finish the sentence. "…and make you a man!"

Here it begins LEMON WARNING

With that sentence she sliced his cheek, licked the blood off it then sliced his boxers off and grabbed his little warrior.

If it was possible his eyes widened even more as his 'little demon' was squeezed by the woman atop and the second one was undressing in the back.

While one was licking his cheek he couldn't help thinking. 'Am screwed, royally screwed in every sense of the word and am loving every minute of it. Forget freeing myself, am going to enjoy the ride.'

He decided that he would act innocent and not know what they were doing to him.

"What are you doing, are you going to try and kill me like all the others?" Naruto asked in a frightful voice that was all an act.

"Oh no, far from it actually. Am going to let you feel what being a man feels like!" Anko said while looking at his warrior drooling.

Anko turned her head to her friend and said. "Hana, we scored big time. He is at least 9, possibly 10 inches and you're what 14 years old?"

"13" Naruto said meekly.

"Even better!" said Anko while lairing at him with a smirk and a little drool sliding down the crook of her mouth. By now Hana was naked and sat down next to Anko with a small blush on her face.

"Are you ready?" Asked Anko and before he had the chance to answer she had his cock in her mouth. If his mind wasn't mush before, it certainly was now.

She was twirling his member around with her tongue, sucking hard and then stopping for a moment, then starting up again. She didn't want him blow his load too soon and she was just starting.

Hana was watching all this and only got hornier by every suck Anko gave him. She started to kiss her way up his chest from his naval to his left nipple. She circled the nipple a few times before the grabbed it between her teeth, dragged it up a bit and then releasing it.

Meanwhile Naruto was groaning under their ministrations and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He hung on for a while longer not wanting this feeling to go away, but had to give inn the end.

"Damn, am going to blow" he said before Anko felt his member twitch and began to suck even harder. With a grunt he released inside her mouth and shot five streams of semen in her awaiting mouth. She started to gulp down mouthful after mouthful not wanting to miss a drop of the warm liquid.

Anko found that it tasted kind of like ramen, she grabbed Hana off Naruto's chest and kissed her. Anko gave Hana the last mouthful she had through the kiss giving a taste for her also.

Naruto just got out of his orgasmic haze and was greeted by this lovely sight, making his little demon spring to life again. Hana started to moan into the kiss, feeling Anko's tongue playing with hers after she dropped something that oddly tasted like ramen in her mouth.

When the girls finally broke for air they looked at Naruto who was by now a panting, whimpering mess with very 'hard' looking problem. This time it was all frustration and no act.

Anko leaned into Hana's ear and whispered "Your turn, give him all you got you horny bitch!" in a voice coated with lust. If it was possible, Hana only got hornier by the dirty talk Anko was whispering in her ear.

Hana couldn't keep herself in check any longer and she crashed her lips against Naruto's hard. She broke the kiss and said in what almost sounded like a growl "Make this worth my while and I'll give myself to you!" and then she kissed him again.

Hana then proceeded to turn around ending up in a 69 position on him, giving him free access to her dripping snatch. Naruto took his head towards her drenched pussy and took a long sniff at it. He had never done this before, but he had read a few Icha Icha books and knew what she wanted.

Naruto gave her a long test lick making her squirm in ecstasy at his rough tongue. She gasped and went down on him, licking and sucking to her heart's content.

Naruto stopped after the test lick deciding to figure out the taste 'Hum, tastes like…salty gum bears, yummy.'

Hana felt him stop and was about to yell at him for stopping when a shout of "SALTY GUM BEARS!!" rang through the hole room. Right after she felt him vigorously attack her dripping pussy making her scream out loud.

While the other two was going at it Anko was watching and fingering herself in the process, though she could not help but sweatdrop at the shout of 'salty gum bears'. She could not wait until she could ram that hard cock strait up her hole and just ride him out until he was as dry as the desert.

Anko finally a few minutes after rubbing her clit furiously, came with a half satisfied moan. She always found out that she received heighted senses after an orgasm and now she was noticing something was off.

Anko crawled up the bed to get a good look at Naruto's face and noticed that something wasn't indeed right. 'Genjutsu' she thought and did a hand seal, gathered a good deal of chakara and said "KAI."

The word startled Hana a bit and she moved to turn around and look at what Anko was starring so intently at and what made her say that.

After two resounding popping sounds the clothing heap in the floor was turned back to the original clothes he wore, but the last was what blew them both away.

There was the same Naruto, but with a few new features that wasn't there before. Now he had claws on his hands and fangs prodding from under his upper lip.

Naruto was so surprised at Anko's actions, his eyes shot open from their closed state and made an attempt to bolt up and head for the window, but forgot about the bindings.

When he opened his eyes they were surprised yet again to see slits inside the cerulean orbs instead of the normal round pupils. Now Naruto knew they saw the real him and did something that the normal Naruto would never do, he cursed silently under his breath.

"Oh for fucking crying out screaming loud, why the fuck did this shit has to happen right at this fucking moment! I swear the motherfucker Kami-sama himself is laughing and plotting to have me die a virgin just to fuck my life over." Naruto grumbled with one seriously annoyed voice.

Naruto only keep on grumbling waiting for the two girls too run out screaming about demons. After a minute or so it was deadly silent and he raised his head only to look that the girls was still there. Given that they had eyes the size of saucers; they were still there inside the room.

"Why aren't you two leaving?" Naruto asked really curious and with a puzzled expression to boot.

They just sat there speechless looking at the 'new' Naruto in front of them, his eyes, his fangs, his claws,...his ears too! Anko's thoughts were going like 'what.the.fuck that was unexpected!' and Hana was like 'O MY GOD, KAWAIIIIII!!'. Then again anything similar to a dog in anyway was cute in her eyes, and a boy with similar features was defiantly a cutie in her book.

The silence was unnerving for Naruto as he didn't know what to do at that exact moment. He could cut the ropes with wind elemental chakara and escape or stay and find out how they would react when they did react.

His musings was cut short when a very girlish squeal of "KAWAIIIIII!!" rang out trough the room and was fiercely embraced by an overly happy Hana. Naruto just sweatdropped and Anko just looked deadpanned at the weird scene before her.

Hana was mumbling about dogboys, kawai and something that sounded oddly like 'all mine' while hugging Naruto against her breasts. "Am a half fox demon damnit, not a dog!" Naruto was a little miffed that she called him a dogboy.

Anko was just starring at the two wondering what the hell was happening when something Naruto registered in her mind. 'Naruto is a half fox demon!?

Anko interrupted Hana's kawai parade and asked "how come you're a demon?" That made Naruto flinch, remembering the events that led him to become a half demon.

"Kyu-chan turned me after I had been beaten to an inch of my life when I was five years old, she did it to save me from death!" Naruto hung his head at the painful memory. Anko saw the look on his face and it reminded herself of her until she was accepted into ANBU.

Now Hana had a question that left her hanging with a funny thought. "Naruto, did you just say Kyu-chan?" Realizing his mistake he gulped and heard a vice inside his head. **"You stupid little shit, you just had to tell them that little bit of information you little twerp. Now my reputation is going to be shot to hell, at least they know what power the feline possesses."**

'Sorry Kyu-chan, I didn't do it on purpose I swear. It just slipped out.' Naruto thought as he knew that she could read his mind. **"Just keep the ones that know to a minimal number or there will be hell to pay!" **with that said he cut the connection and went to sleep.

"Yes the Kyuubi is a she and she does not want her reputation to be shot to hell so don't tell anyone! I don't know what she will do it to me if she discover that the world know of her secret." He gave a shiver at the thought.

The two girls just nodded and promised that they wouldn't tell a soul.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Anko.

"I don't know!" Said a somber Naruto.

"Am still horny so am voting for a good fuck!" Anko and Naruto just looked at Hana incredulously. "What, am not going home empty-handed and besides I think Naruto is releasing pheromones because am even hornier then before so give me that dick!"

With that said Hana jumped on him and aligned his cock with her slit and sat down on him making him groan out and herself scream. He was way too big to take in one go and it stretched her to the limit, all the while loving every second of it. Pain and pleasure in the same mix made an unbelievable combination that Hana was very pleased with.

"YESSS, YOUR SO BIG NARUTO-KUN, GIVE ME ALL YOU'V GOT YOU BIG STUD!!" Hana screamed while riding him faster and faster with each increasing moment. "Holy shit you're so fucking tight you bitch!" Naruto managed to groan out for beneath her. He kept pumping in her pussy meeting her trusts as she came down on him. "YES, CALL ME A BITCH, CALL ME YOUR BITCH, LOVER BOY!"

Anko was just watching from the sidelines as her friend viciously pumped herself onto the lucky boy. After a few minutes she found herself fingering her slit unconsciously while watching the two going at it. 'This is so wrong on so many levels, but oh so exiting' Anko thought too herself grinning and found that she was wanting more than her just fingers.

Coming to that conclusion Anko went from the side of the bed to Naruto's face and kissed him passionately for a few minutes. When she broke from his lips she was grinning like a mad woman, and considering her reputation around the village it wasn't far from the truth.

"Don't neglect me Naru-chan" Naruto returned her grin "would not dream of it!" Satisfied with his answer she got up and sat down on his face, grounding her pussy onto his awaiting mouth. Then she sang out loud as he continued his assault on her folds, and he hadn't started on her ball of a clit yet. Suddenly the screams got louder on both ends, Naruto had discovered the fleshy numb and Hana's breasts were being fondled by Anko.

Their moans and screams could be heard all over Konoha and the neighbors were cursing in their beds trying to get some sleep. Kakashi who was lying right beneath Anko's apartment, 

making her bedroom right above his, was silently grumbling under the covers. Anko never had any lovers as long he could remember, they were ether turned down or didn't want anything to do with her. They didn't want to be associated with the apprentice of the treacherous snake sannin. Then to top it all he heard Gai shout something about springtime of youth be damned from the other side of the wall.

The world as Kakashi knew it was turned upside down at the moment and it looked like he was bound to be up all night with a boner after trying to picture what was going on upstairs. 'To hell with it' with that thought he pulled down his boxers, grabbed his icha icha paradise from his nightstand drawer, grabbed his dick with the other hand and went to town. 'At least I can get some good out of it, icha icha with audio' he thought as he was jacking off under the covers.

Back upstairs where the three where going at it like bunnies in heat, Hana was furiously slamming herself onto Naruto dick with him meeting her halfway there. Anko was grinning her hips onto Naruto's face while suckling and fondling Hana's breasts, they all had multiple orgasms still not stopping for a break. They had been going at it for a very long while, a few hours at the very least, but time and space was void in that room. The only thing that existed was raw lust, passion, pleasure and utter fulfillment.

After the fifth….or was it sixth orgasm Anko grew a little tired of getting licked all the time, not that he was bad with his tongue mind you he was very satisfying in that area, but she too wanted to feel his rod making turmoil of her insides. So in a moment of want she pushed Hana on her back making Naruto slip out of her with a loud plop before she aligned his dick at her entrance. Anko stopped there and played with it for a little, rubbing it around her slit making him whine at the loss of warmth and to make her stop her teasing.

"Beg for it Naru-kun, beg and I'll grant you entrance to Anko-sama hot warm pussy!" Anko said in a high almighty voice. She loved to make people beg, even though she had only used it on people she tortured with Ibiki, she figured she could do it while having sex. Only she underestimated her 'opponent'. Uzumaki Naruto NEVER begged!! He never begged for food, clothes, money or the likes in his entire life and he was not about to start now.

With a low "fuck it!" Anko heard a gust of wind, the sound of his binding being cut and the sound of Hana gasping as she saw what happened behind Anko's back. Anko tried to turn to get a look, but was pushed down against Hana's dripping cunt by her neck making her ass come a bit up. Before she could do anything to retaliate Naruto, now free from his bindings, came up from behind her and roughly entered her pussy all the way to the hilt making her scream out in pleasure. While inside her he lent in and said softly in her ear in a voice of lust. "I never beg Anko-chan!"

With that said and done he started to pound into her from behind at a fast pace. Hana was sitting in front a screaming Anko looking at the most erotic thing she had ever seen in her entire life. The sight was of two people lusting for one another, trapped in a dance of passion just riding them self into a place of pure lust and pleasure. She also knew that if she got anymore horny now she would go insane on a clinical level, so she did what any respective woman would do in her position. She grabbed Anko's head and dragged her down against her slit. Anko knew what she wanted and was only happy to obligate as she used the tongue technique that Orichimaru had showed her.

Even if the guy was a real bastard, a snake in the form of a human, he was a real shinobi. She could not help but to respect him for that, and the techniques he taught her was indeed useful to more degrees then one as she found out just now.

The sound of moaning, groaning and screaming was echoing around the room keeping everyone in the apartment complex wide awake. None of the three gave a damn as they were too busy to even come up with a coherent thought.

Naruto hardened inside Anko and started to up his pace even more, meaning that he was close to cumming. Anko felt this and knew that he wouldn't last much longer, then again so wouldn't she, Anko was fast nearing her own orgasm and it was going to be a big one. Hana, being mommy's good little girl had cum two times already under Anko's long coiling tongue.

"Anko am going to blow!" Naruto stated with a strained voice, and just as he said he came only a few seconds later. Anko felt him cream the inside of her folds and that made her moan very loudly as she herself came. The moan made her tongue vibrate inside Hana making her throw her head back and screamed out as her own orgasm hit the roof.

After that Hana plopped back on the bed as she passed out from too much pleasure and Anko withdrew her tongue from Hana's slit. Naruto released a sigh as he slid out of Anko's pussy dripping with his and her release and sat down on the bed. Anko's head whipped around to look at him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Are you done already?" She said as he just raised his head to look at her with a deadpanned expression on his face. He just sat there starring at her for a long time and it irked Anko to no end.

Then he finally spoke up "Anko am exhausted and am about ready to drop at any moment now, so…" He never got to finish that sentence an Anko suddenly whipped out a kunai from nowhere and held in against his balls.

"I don't give a damn, you going to fuck me more and you're going to like it!" She emphasized her last words with pressing the kunai to his balls giving him a light cut. Then she turned around and got on her hands and knees giving him a full view of her ass and pussy.

As Naruto saw this he started twitching madly 'This bitch expects me just to do as she says and just take it! Oh snake girl you're to going to get it!' He then looked at her puckered anus and got a wicked idea 'Oh yeah you're so going to get it!' He had in his mind as he came up behind her with a real fox grin on his face.

He aligned his dick at her pussy first and slowly bore his way inside her coating his member with the result of their previous fuck. She mewled as he went in her slowly, but as he took it all the way out she began to get annoyed.

"What the hell are you waiting for you useless little shitstain! I want it now and I want it hard and fast like before so get to it already!" She almost shouted.

'Oh I'll give you what you want!' With that thought he spread her ass-cheeks wide open and placed his cock against her anus.

Anko's eyes widened at what he was about to do. "NO WAIT, NOT IN THERE!" She shouted desperately, but he had made up his mind and plunged inside her butt hole.

The scream could be heard all the way to Kumo, and Kakashi cursed as he just had fallen asleep to be awakened by the woman's scream.

"ARRRRRRRG, Naruto am going to kill you, but first rape my ass with that 10 inch pole of yours?" Anko said as she finally had relaxed enough. Naruto just sighed as he started to hump her behind. The hole was so tight around him he almost thought it would swallow up his entire cock and devourer it. He decided to get it over with and channeled some demon chakara his arms. The screams were pouring out of her as he took a hold of her ass and slammed against her in a speed no human creature could ever muster. To her credit she held out fifteen minutes off this torture until she succumbed to darkness after a mind splitting orgasm.

After the long, tiresome, sore and fucking awesome night, Naruto fell in between his two lovers and when out like a light with a giant grin on his face. There would be hell tomorrow and a shit load of explanations, but alas that was all tomorrow.

The fucking awesome end!

R&R people!!

Peace & Love Bastard Omega.


	2. Enter Uzuki Yugao

My ANBU Hime's

Well since everyone wanted me to continue this story I guess it fell onto me to do so. (Needy bastards' he he) I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this new chapter out, am not the most creative writher around. That and I've been very busy with school and that shit. Well here is the next chapter of My ANBU Hime's. Remember to R&R people!!! (Side Note: If any of the characters are out of…well character, I don't give a shit. That's what FF is all about! + makes it more fun!)

**Chapter 2 **

Hashime.

Sunrise was peeking over the hills and treetops of Konogakure and the village was just starting to stir. Stores was starting to open, people was getting ready to go to work and some like our blond little 'man' was just lying in bed dreaming about… Hmm things!

The sun was peeking into the room where Naruto was lying in between the two lovely ladies he had spent a night of passion with. The sun hit his eyes making him stir to awakening, at first he didn't want to move, but the light was to annoying. He opened his eyes slowly to get used to the light, when he did he took a look around the room.

As he looked around the room he came to the conclusion that…'WHERE THE FUCK AM I' he didn't know there the fuck he was! Inside his head he heard the Kyuubi snickering at the situation, before he could ask why she cut him off by saying **"feel anything out of the ordinary kit?" **

'What are you talking about I feel fi…' he thought as he tried to get up, and froze his thought when he couldn't. He looked down to find out why he couldn't and the rest of his person froze at what he saw. There on him lay the two most beautiful creatures he had ever seen in his whole life, if he didn't know any better he would say that there was a pair of angels lying on his chest.

Then the memories kicked in and his brain began to process the situation. 'Two angels… two very hot, sexy, lovely,…NAKED angels! Th…tha…that I had 'gulp' sex with last night!!! I HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!!!' System overload, emergency shutdown engaged and he passed out…again.

"**Sigh ever the innocent little child, well endowed child, but innocent……. GOOD GAWD, WHY AM I GETTING HORNY WHEN I THINK ABOUT LAST NIGHT, ONLY WITH ME INSTEAD OF THE OTHER TWO!!! THIS IS MOST UNBECOMING OF THE STRONGEST OF DEMONS…well in this realm I am, BUT STILL A CHILD ARRRRRRG!!!" **

Inside the cage sat a human Kyuubi on a bed panting as strands of liquid flowed down from her legs and onto the bed. It was a king sized bed similar to Anko's, but bigger with thin silk like curtains flowing over the poles overhead. The only thing different was that this bed was overflowed by her juices and it was dripping down from the edges onto the floor.

Kyuubi saw this and sighted once more and then she could not help but think that her being horny was getting out of hand. The reason was simple: she had already overflowed the seemingly endless halls with 10 inch with pussy juices! (Sorry, couldn't help myself)

Ten minutes later the sun was working its magic and Naruto's eyes opened…AGAIN. This time he remembered everything that happened and he looked down at the two sleeping beauties on his chest. A lot calmer now, he took in their peaceful features and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

He stayed there just looking at them for the longest time, just watching them sleep soundly thinking how beautiful the two of them looked. Then his thoughts took a turn for the worst.

'What will they think after they wake up, will they regret what they did? Will they toss me out on my ass? Or more importantly… was I any good?' Just to say the least many questions were flowing through his head at that moment.

'Damn, I need to get away from here before they wake up, I can't take it if I see regret plastered on their faces when they wake up and look at me!'

With that thought he closed his eyes and focused for a few minutes and with a poof there was a kage bunshin standing at the edge of the bed. Doing a quick kawarimi with the bunshin he changed places with it and looked at the two girls for any signs of awakening. Finding none he smiled before getting dressed and reapplied the genjutsu that hid his animal features before walking towards the door.

The bunshin went up in smoke without a sound making the girls groan as they lost their warm chest pillow, but after some fumbling they found each other and got comfortable. As he reached for the door he stopped with the hand on the handle and turned to look at his angels again.

He felt that it would be wrong to just leave without at least saying 'thank you' for the best night he ever had and possibly ever will have. With that he went through the bedroom door and into the kitchen.

After an hour or so he came out from the kitchen, in his hands were two plates with toasted bread, eggs, bacon and sausages. Behind him came a Bunshin with a plate of newly made dango and two glasses with pressed juice. He went into the bedroom and set down the breakfast at the edge of the bed on the floor. The Bunshin went up in smoke after having completed its task.

The bed was a queen sized western bed that had four poles on each edge going up to just under the ceiling and connected with each other with another four poles. The feet were cut off making it so it was on the level with the floor like a futon but with wood around the edges.

Naruto smiled a little when he saw the pieces of rope on the poles that held him down last night. He looked back at the girls and smiled a real smile for once and turned before walking out of the room. After the door was closed Anko opened her eyes and saw the food lying there on the floor and her eyes landed on the dango. Being the sucker for the food she took a rice ball off its skewer of wood and ate it.

Anko's eyes widened at the taste and shot up from the bed and out of the bedroom making Hana awaken from the amount of noise and movement. Grumbling a bit she tried to go to sleep again until her nose started doing it's magic and caught the whiff of food. Opening her eyes she saw the food at the edge of the bed and began to drool at the sight. That food was not going to be there for very long!

Naruto had just got his boots on and was half way out the door when he was dragged inside again by his clothes and into someone's embrace. "What the hell?" He tried to turn around, but to no avail. He froze when he felt a woman's chest and a warm mouth nibbling on his right ear. "And where the hell do you think you're going, I haven't had my fill yet!" A whispering voice sang its way into his ear.

Naruto could not stop himself from shivering from the amount of lust hidden in the voice. Then he grinned and said "aww, I already made breakfast for you and Hana!"

"Do you really think that am talking about food?" Anko responded with a smirk on her face.

"Nope!" Naruto said, but on the inside he was bouncing up and down screaming 'I WAS THAT GOOD, I WAS THAT GOOD, I AM THE BEST!!!'

"Besides am not going to let a man who can make dango better than my usual hangout, get away from me!" And with that said she dragged him inside for some real breakfast Anko style.

Uzuki Yugao is a kunoichi with many talents, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and being an ANBU captain, but there one thing she didn't excel at. And that was patience, and that thin line was now cut by her subordinate's insubordination. Hebi and Inu was supposed to be on standby yesterday and till today.

Yugao herself was supposed to be with them so she even brought food for them all and dango for Hebi a.k.a. Anko. Then they had the nerve to disappear from their post, she could expect this from Hebi, but from Inu 'a.k.a. Hana' as well that was what she least expected.

Now she was racing through the streets of Konoha towards Anko's apartment, she checked the Inuzuka compound and asked Tsume if Hana was there. After Tsume said that she hadn't seen her, she decided that they had to be at Anko's place.

A little down the road she met Ayame the ramen girl walking down the streets plotting the demise of someone, but it didn't sound painfully! More like perverted than anything else, but she stopped when she heard Ayame say "I can't wait until Hana-chan and that Mitarashi chick find him, then I can tie him to a bed and have my wicked way with him!"

Having heard that sentence she was wondering if Ayame knew where Hana and Anko was, giving it a small thought she yelled to get the young girl's attention. "Ayame-san!!!" Ayame turned to see who was yelling her name and saw a dark purple haired neko masked ANBU running up to her.

"Huh. Yes, can I help you ANBU-san?" Ayame asked curiously, it wasn't everyday you were approached by ANBU. "Yes, I could not help but to overhear you talking about Hana and Anko, have you seen them lately?" This brought forth a scarlet blush on the young girl's face as her intimate thoughts had been overheard by the seemingly mature young woman.

"Well I saw them yesterday running through the streets, but I think they went to Anko's place!" Before she could say anything more Yugao was gone. "Hope she didn't hear the entire conversation I had with myself… am talking to myself now, damn that Naruto for messing up my head." Then she sighed and said "and still I want him to mess up something else entirely!" and with that she went back to the ramen stand for her shift.

Yugao had just arrived at Anko's apartment complex where she ran into Kakashi coming out of his apartment. "Yo, Yugao-san, where are you going this early morning?" Yugao just looked at Kakashi strangely. She starred at him for a long while making Kakashi just a little uncomfortable, till he couldn't take it anymore. "What?" She just sighed and said in an annoyed voice "Kakashi-sempai, its noon and you just got up!?" Kakashi was quick to defend himself however "Hey I would be up earlier if it wasn't for Anko and whoever she had with her last night, they kept me up until 5 am in the morning."

"Anko had a party last night!" Yugao asked almost enraged 'and I wasn't invited!' "Well, it was more like party for two if you catch my meaning!" Kakashi after seeing she did not understand sighed and took forth his Icha Icha book. "What happens in this book, happened up in Anko's apartment!" With that Yugao's eyebrows raised as she understood what he was getting at. Still one thing was not right "ANKO HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!!! Are you sure we are talking about the same Anko here?" Yugao could not believe her ears, Anko had proclaimed to never bed anyone that didn't deserve it. So far no one had never even come close, so who in the seven hells had Anko approved of?

"Well the ruckus was right above my apartment so yes I believe we are talking about the same Anko!" Now she was really interested, so she decided to surprise Anko by dropping inn unannounced and meet this mystery guy. "I really need to meet this guy, if not am going to die of curiosity. C ya around sempai!" and with that she went up to Anko's apartment.

When she got to Anko's door she noticed that it was locked and she remembered that Anko had like 8 different locks on the damned thing so the door was no option. Besides she wanted to catch the guy she was screwing too so she had to find another way in so she went in search for an open window.

Finding one she went inside and found herself inside Anko's living room. No one was there, but the sounds coming from the bedroom also stated that the apartment was far from empty. Moaning, groaning, screams and skin slapping against each other was constantly coming from the bedroom. 'Man, she is really going at it!' Yugao was now standing with her ear against the bedroom door listening on the ruckus on the other side.

"YEEEEES HARDER, PLEASE HARDER OH GOD YESSSS!!! AHHH….why did you stoo…AHHH NOT THERE PLEAHHH OH GOOD GOD!!!" Yugao's eyebrows rose when she noticed that it wasn't Anko's voice and she voiced it low enough as to not alert the ones in the bedroom.

"That's not Anko's voice, sounded more like…" Yugao's eyes rose even more when she understood who was actually in there. 'Hana!'

"Hey you, what are you doing?" The sudden voice startled Yugao and she spun around to see Anko standing there, stark nude, glisten in sweat and holding onto a box of strawberry ice cream. "Wow that is a sight you do not see every day!" Exclaimed Yugao.

Now it was Anko's turn be surprised, there was her captain and also the one she and Hana left at the ANBU HQ to take the shift…alone. Now here she was at the door of her room listening on Hana having sex with Naruto, this was bad and she knew it!

Anko while giggling a bit nervously started to try to find a way out of the catastrophe that could happen at any moment now, It clearly wasn't everyday she had sex with a minor. Now she was only seconds away from being caught in the act, so to speak, and by her boss no less.

"OH KAMI YES, I'M CUMMING!!!" Hana screamed out to the havens above and blasted the bubble that was Yugao's curiosity. She turned to the door again and slid it open; the sight that greeted her was that she only half expected. Sure there was Hana lying in bed with her hair all shriveled up in a beautiful mess, her body drenched in sweat and completely naked as the day she was born.

What she did not count on was the person that was lying next to her with his cock lodged inside her back entrance. Hearing the door opening Hana grinned and said while turning towards the door. "Anko, have you tried to take Naru-kun up the ass, he is like a bea…O shit!"

Hearing Hana curse Naruto too looked at the door and paled a bit, before he uttered without thinking. "Damn it Anko, you could have at least warned me you were inviting someone else!" Hana got off of Naruto and covered herself up with the sheets exposing Naruto's dick to the cold air.

Everyone just turned to look at Naruto stupidly, one blushing more than the other and Yugao was the worst, blushing like a cherry. Naruto took in her looks and could not help admire her, flowing long purple hair, perfect sized pouty lips, lovely hourglass figure. Positively a body most women would kill for, guessing from her ANBU captain attire, she probably did kill for it!

"Naruto, I did not invite her!" Anko said breaking everyone out of their thoughts and Yugao's face turned serious. She scowled a bit before turning on her heel saying "I have to report this to the Hokage!"

Before Anko or Hana could react Naruto appeared in front of Yugao in the blink of an eye stating one simple thing.

"I won't let you!"

Naruto leveled her with ice cold stare and with his reptilian eyes it actually made her shiver a bit. He was dead serious about this and she saw it in not only his eyes, but his whole body looked like it was determent.

Yugao gave him a glare of her own and said "Why and how would you stop me?"

"I won't let them get in trouble because of me, they did me a favor even if it was just to satisfy their own sexual desires and for that I am eternally grateful. As for how am supposed to stop you, I don't know yet…maybe I'll…" Naruto smelled the air searching for something to stop her with only to freeze in his spot with his eyes wide. There was arousal in the air and it wasn't from Anko or Hana.

Yugao was trying her best to remain stoic, even though she was horny as hell from watching Hana and Naruto together. Now he was standing naked as the day he was born, his cock standing firmly at attention and staring at her defiantly. She always admired people who could stand up for him/herself, and…let just say he really was standing up for himself in more ways than one.

Yugao had not got laid ever in her life! She was too wrapped up in her job to even bother to pursue a relationship with anyone. (A/N: Yugao had not dated Hayate this time around, well not here anyway!) And now, right in front of her was a boy ready to be ravished in any way she could possibly want and it was oh so tempting. She was struggling between her morals and the wanting to be filled and this time around it was the moral side that seemed to be winning, but that was before Naruto had anything to say about it!

Naruto saw the beautiful woman shiver a bit and took a few whiffs again from the air just to be sure seeing her lost in her thoughts. The arousal was still there and it was purely from the woman standing in front of him. She came back to her senses and focused her eyes on him again with a little more strengthen resolve.

"Am reporting this to the Hokage, end of discussion. Now get out of my way!" Yugao said as she was pushing him aside to walk past him and towards the exit. Just as she reached the door Naruto struck. He shunpoed behind her taking a hold of her, pulled her to the side and slammed her into the wall beside the door. Just as she was about to retaliate, she felt Naruto's lips against her own, slipped a hand under her ANBU-garbs and grabbed her left breast massaging it with circulating motion.

Naruto was sweating bullets now, but he kept going, not wanting her to go to the Hokage and expose his new activities. Then he could keep it secret for a while longer at the very least. He took a nipple between two of his fingers and pinched before twisting it, making her moan into his mouth. He took that opportunity to dive his tongue into her mouth and funniest part was that she was responding to his ministrations.

Yugao didn't know what came over her as she started kissing him back, it just felt so good, she could not help herself. She had neglected her body for so very long it felt so good to just let go and let the pleasure take its course.

Meanwhile the two was going at it, Anko and Hana was staring with wide eyes at the scene. It was not every day you saw one of the 'Ice Queens of Konoha' second only to Kurenai, melt at the hands of a teenage boy. "Is she enjoying it?" Hana said dumbstruck, "Looks like!" Anko responded with an equal surprised look. Seconds later Anko's face broke into a wide grin as she thought of all the possibilities.

'Blackmail material on her own boss, having sex with her own boss, foursome with her boss, teammate and a teenager, hell maybe using Naruto to break in Kurenai.' the thoughts left Anko all giddy and….very horny!

The kiss between Yugao and Naruto finally came to an end from what seemed like hours. They probably would have stayed lip locked for longer, but air was needed for both sides. They broke apart panting for much needed air, foreheads touching one another and eyes staring into each other.

"Still going to report me to the Hokage?" Naruto asked while still holding Yugao up against the wall.

Yugao didn't answer; she just looked at him like he was stupid. Then she kissed him again and took the opportunity to dive her tongue into his mouth as he gasped from surprise. Two point five seconds later he was kissing her back with even more ferocity than before and the both of them were enjoying it to the fullest. Even the spectators loved every minute of it.

Hana was just sitting there with her jaw on the floor looking at the two of them in a heated make out session. Anko on the other hand was sitting next to Hana with a shit eating grin on her face holding the ice cream in one hand and a video camera in the other. She was feeling like Christmas came early while she thought 'precious blackmail, ku ku ku ku ku!'

When they broke apart for the second time they both were panting hard and just enjoying the feel of each other's body, pressing against one another. Naruto started to kiss down her neck, making Yugao close her eyes and moan out loud as his hands went down her sides to the straps of her grey body-armor. He undid the straps and as he was still in hanyou form he slashed the two top straps going over her shoulders.

Naruto then attacked the now woundable skin with his mouth, kissing and nibbling, while he threw the Kevlar away in some corner. Yugao wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and let him carry her to the bedroom with Anko and Hana.

Naruto lied her down on the bed with him on top of her again while thinking 'here we go again!' then he started on what he didn't get to finish with Hana!

Yugao lay under him just enjoying everything he did to her body, kissing, nibbling, sucking, licking and god knows what! She loved all of it and felt completely satisfied that he took control of her body in the way he did. She felt him kiss his way to her collarbone and down to her nipples and took her left one in his mouth and the right one in between his finger gently pinching and twisting while suckling on the other one.

After giving the other nipple the same treatment he went even lower, making his tongue longer than a normal human and trailed a fine long snakelike line of saliva down to her navel. From there again down to her womanhood. "No not there, that's disgusting. Please no!!!" Yugao's plea fell on deaf ears as Naruto just responded with "Nothing about you can even be remotely disgusting, this least of all!" With that he dived his long tongue inside her vagina, making her scream out his name in ecstasy!

Not long after Yugao came with an earth-shattering scream, her hands clinging to the bed sheets for her dear life. Standing on the edge of the bed where Hana and Anko filming the entire scene…well Anko were, Hana just stood there gaping like a fish out of water.

"Hana, do you think this will beat Jiraya's Icha Icha movies?" Anko asked the woman that stood beside her. "….." no response! Anko looked at Hana who were just standing there all hypnotized. She was about to ask again when Hana crawled on the bed up to Yugao's face and started kissing her and drowning Yugao's moans in her own throat. Hana then moved to straddle Yugao's lower belly still kissing her and started to knead Yugao's breasts.

Naruto who were still lapping up Yugao's nectar, saw the glistening hole of Hana right in front of him and plunged three of his fingers inside of her making her break the kiss with Yugao and scream out to the ceiling. Hana grabbed the bed sheets, fisting them with all her might at the sudden penetration.

'He sure knows how to keep someone on her toes!' Hana thought as got used to his fingers, only to be given a forth finger like he read her mind. 'KAMI! He really does know how to make it as tormenting as possible!'

Yugao finally came down from her high and lay there basking in the afterglow of her own orgasm. Still feeling Naruto lapping at her entrance she looked up at Hana's face contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure. Wanting to not just be idle, Yugao lifted herself up to the level of Hana's breasts and grabbed them both and latched her mouth on her left one.

Anko was looking franticly around for something she could place the camera on that would give a good angle the bed. She was running around the room dripping as she went, after a little while she found out that her dresser gave the best view. By now she was trembling in excitement at what was too come, having been only watching the other two getting themselves served by Naruto.

Anko grabbed the ice cream and got to the side of the bed next to Hana. She scooped up a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, grabbed a fistful of Hana's hair pulling her head back and kissed her. They stayed lip locked for a while, sharing the cream between them until they broke for air.

Anko took another spoonful, put it on Hana's chest and let the cream slide down into the awaiting mouth of Yugao. Yugao took the ice cream and started sucking on Hana's right breast making her nipple harden instantly at the cool cream.

"Hmmm, ice cream with a cherry on top! My favorite thing!" Yugao exclaimed after she dislodged herself from Hana's nipple. 'Cherry?' Hana thought just before Yugao dove back at her nipple and bit it and made her yelp. Anko smirked and took some ice cream herself and did the same to the other nipple! Hearing the same yelp when she bit down on the appendage she left Hana's breast and grabbed Yugao's face and kissed her.

The tongue battle was raging on for a while, giving Naruto a chance to come up behind the heavy panting Hana. He took his arms around her and leaned his head at the crook of her neck next to her ear. "Want to pick up where we left of before?" Naruto said while raking his claws up and down her sides making her shiver in delight.

At her nod he slid his twitching dick a few times in and out of her pussy, getting it coated with her slick juices before plunging inside her anal opening. "OOO GAWD, I love it" she exclaimed out to everyone that could be listening without a care in the world.

"You and me both bitch, now scream for me!" Naruto said in a little strained voice. She was so god damned tight it was almost unbearable, just the way he liked it! Scream she did as she felt the thing in her actually enlarging, stretching her to the limit and beyond. Still Hana felt like she was given a piece of heaven and she loved it.

After Yugao and Anko broke for air they saw Hana getting it in the behind like she was before Yugao interrupted them. Anko as looking longingly at Naruto as he rode Hana too her next orgasm, Yugao noticed it and laughed at her friend's predicament. Anko turned to her with a look and Yugao said "here I thought you would never let a man touch you, much less have sex with you!" Anko just smirked at her boss.

"Well if you go technical about it than it is still true, Naruto told us that one time he got beaten so bad that even his healing factor could not save him. So Kyuubi gave him a choice, die or be turned into a half demon and live." Anko said seriously.

Yugao looked back at Naruto and said "and by the looks of it he chose life!"

"Yes, but I have no objections to it." Yugao turned back to Anko with a raised eyebrow! "What, don't look at me like that. Got two words for you 'demon stamina', you can't find anything better than that. Well it helps with the size of his cock, he is very well equipped for his age and he is still growing!" Anko finished with her tongue hanging out from the side of her mouth emphasizing a love struck fool. 'Hum, maybe I am one?'

Yugao's eyes went wide with shock when she realized what that meant. Soon after a dreamy look like Anko's crawled up on her face as she realized the implications of what she meant.

"OOOO GAWD, this is fucking great!" The scream from Hana shook them out of their thoughts. While they had been busy thinking, Naruto had reversed their positions and was now pounding Hana down into the covers of the bed. Her face contorted into a silent scream on her face as she was pounded faster, harder and deeper with each thrust. Let's just say she was not thinking about anything other than the pleasure she was receiving.

Anko saw that the both of them were hanging on by their last grasp, each trying to make the other cum before the other. A grin like no other than Anko could muster spread over her face as she leaned in against Yugao's ear and whispered something. They pulled apart with Yugao blushing like a mad woman and Anko wearing a downright wicked smirk.

They both neared the couple that was crying out in the leaps of passion as they were just about to burst. Yugao sat down on her knees in front of Hana and Anko went behind Naruto and sat on the bed. Anko nodded at Yugao whose face turned bright red before she gave a nod back at Anko.

Yugao grabbed a fistful of Hana's hair, yanked her head up from the madras and kissed her hard pushing her over the edge. Anko gave Naruto's balls a nice squeeze and nibbled on his right earlobe. Combined with the stimulation from Anko and Hana's ass squeezing the ever living shit out of him, made him spurt in Hana's ass with a growl. Hana being finally satisfied passed out like a light and fell asleep next to them.

Naruto grabbed Anko's hand that was currently fondling his balls with his tail and swung her around to face him. Anko was a little dumbstruck at the pure strength of his tail was caught unprepared when he grabbed her hair much in the same manor Yugao had and kissed her.

Anko moaned into the kiss, Naruto was a very fast learner and it made it oh so much more enjoyable. Their tongues battled for dominance until Anko made hers longer than normal, startling Naruto for just a moment. It was enough for Anko to take charge of the make out session and utterly dominate his little world.

Naruto was currently stuck inside Hana's ass since he was too big to be removed from her anal passage. It took almost three minutes until he got it out of her and when he did he got jumped by Anko getting another hot kiss.

Feeling his erect cock snug inn between her ass-cheeks as she straddled him, she almost plugged herself on him until she saw Yugao. 'Maybe I'll give Yugao a go at him, she need him more than I do' Anko thought seeing Yugao fidgeting a bit.

"Yugao, get over here and take him for a test drive. You need it more than I do!" Anko told Yugao. At this Yugao bristled at her blunt exclamation and even worse, it was probably true! She settled for a glare at her friend and crawled over to them getting more nervous each time she moved closer to them.

Anko got off Naruto and watched Yugao shaking hand reaching out to travel her hand down Naruto's abs. Seeing Yugao act like this he took her hand that was traveling down his abs in his and cupped her cheek in the other, while looking straight into her eyes.

"Yugao, you don't have to do this if you really don't want to!" Naruto said while looking deep into her eyes and stroking her left cheek. She unconsciously leaned into his hand and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. "It's ok, nice to know that my first time is going to be with someone considered and kind, and well, like Anko so bluntly put it I NEED this. I won't have any regrets!" They starred in each other's eyes seeing no lies and deceptions and smiled.

"Which brings me to my other questions 1) are you for real and 2) Anko how the fuck did you find such a perfect specimen of the male species?" she asked in a half mocking tone!

"I do my best!" Anko replied striking a peace pose.

Naruto snorted "You kidnapped me in the middle of the street, if anything you did your worst!!!" Naruto added to her vague explanation. Making Anko smirk at him almost evilly, she crawled up next to him and kissed him using her abnormally long tongue in the kiss.

"Well did you mind?" she asked already knowing the answer to her own question.

Naruto grinned at her and grabbed one of her dangling tits and pinching her nipple making her moan. Once she did he took full advantage of it and kissed her using the same tongue technique she did making her eyes go wide for a split second.

They broke apart and Naruto stated "if you didn't already know the answer to that question then that's your answer!" Anko just smirked and leaned in against his ear whispering something while shooting glances at Yugao making her very curious.

Anko leaned back again and they gave each other a nod while grinning like mad. "Ooooh Yugao dearest" Anko said in a sing like voice making Yugao freeze at the tone she just knew was bad. "Y..ye…yes?" The battle hardened kunoichi was sweating and visually shaking under the hungry gaze of the snake mistress and with good reason.

Not a second later Naruto used Shunpo to tackle her down to the bed before he swapped places with Anko using the Kawarimi no jutsu (body-switching technique). The result was Anko straddling Yugao's waist and rubbing their bodies against each other. "Now you're all ours Yugao-chan" Anko cooed before she kissed her hard.

Naruto came up beside them and leaned in against Yugao's ear and whispered "Brace yourself!" After he said that he nibbled on her ear and grabbed one of her breasts making her moan to witch Anko took full advantage of, pushing her tongue into her mouth.

Soon after Naruto disappeared from her sight and that made her a little worried 'he did say brace yourself and I don't think that was it!?' Then she felt it, something that felt like fingers fondling her wet snatch. Anko finally stopped kissing Yugao, air came to a shortage with the two kunoichi making them break apart for much need air.

Anko was grinning like the mad woman she was and Yugao was flustered beyond recognition at feeling Naruto's fingers rubbing, prodding and pinching her pussy. 'Why do I feel like am robbing the cradle' Yugao thought thinking that Naruto was still only 13 and was not aware that Naruto was technically considered an adult being a genin.

Those thoughts shot out of her mind when Naruto used his en-lengthened tongue on her pussy and making her arch her back. Well as much as she could with Anko straddling her waist, her eyes wide in apparent shock and mouth open in a silent scream. Anko, not wanting to be left out, took both of Yugao's breasts in her hands and started fondling them.

With all the attention she was receiving, Yugao was fast approaching her climax and she knew she would not last much longer. They had been at it for 10 minutes already and it flew by so fast, Naruto eating her out and Anko kneading her breast while exchanging on sucking on each nipple.

Seeing Yugao shudder Anko knew she was close to coming and gave Naruto the notice making him smirk. Right after he dove straight on her clit and bit down on it with one of his canine teeth, granted not too hard to only cause pain, but enough to cause Yugao to scream her climax out. She saw nothing but white and would have thought she was in heaven if not for the slight pain she felt from the bite making her mewl with her eyes closed.

Anko snickered at the sounds coming from her superior and could not help thinking 'guess the cat mask isn't just for show!'

Naruto greedily drank what he could from her nectar, but saved the last mouthful, got up and around Anko. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her away from Yugao's breasts and kissed her letting a trail of Yugao cum into her mouth making her groan.

Yugao came down from her high and was greeted with this sight and more when Naruto pulled away from her mouth, letting the last remnants of cum pour into Anko's awaiting mouth below.

While Anko was enjoying the taste Naruto saw that Yugao had come down from her high, leaned down to her lips and kissed them softly letting her taste what was left of herself on his lips. He broke away from her and smiled at her before leaning down again, this time against her ear and spoke in barely a whisper.

"You taste great Yugao-hime, like bitter-sweet vanilla!" Yugao was blushing like mad because he hit the nail on the head with that one. It was exactly what she tasted on Naruto's lips and it only got worse seeing Anko giggling like a little girl in a candy shop looking at her expression.

"Ah all the blackmail material I get from this is priceless!" cooed Anko grinning widely at the fearful look on Yugao's face.

"You taste like dango with a tint of sake, so don't think you're off the hook either!" Naruto said with a devilish smirk on his face making Anko actually blush a nice shade of pink.

In retaliation Anko shoved Naruto on his back and crawled on top of him, kissing his chest then trailing kisses downwards to his aching member. Yugao was studying Anko's every move, storing what made him moan and groan the loudest. Anko was enjoying herself immensely and by the sounds of it so was Naruto, she fund it funny when she hit a spot that felt particularly good he would growl instead of moan.

Guessing that his animal side was showing she kept going and saw Yugao looking like she was entranced with what she was doing to the boy. She was storing every piece of information about what Anko was doing and what made Naruto groan the loudest.

This made Anko feel proud of herself that she could teach HER captain something! Even if it was something she could not brag about. It felt goooood!!!

"GOD Anko, stop teasing me already!" Naruto whimpered out, Anko just smiled even more and took him inside her mouth. After a few dips Anko noticed Yugao reaching for the dick she was sucking on, but could not dare too actually grab it. Getting fed up with it Anko beaconed Yugao to approach, when she did she got closer to her and whispered something in her ear.

Naruto was looking on intently trying to figure out what they could be talking about; when he saw that they broke apart he got very curious to what they were going to do. Let's just say when both went down on him his brain stopped working and the pleasure started pouring.

"O-shit, keep going that feels so good!" Naruto managed to gasp out between moans and growls. First they both licked his shaft up and down, after that they exchanged between sucking him of, but the real thing that blew his load sky high was when they started kissing each other with his cock in the middle.

Naruto getting a front seat view seeing his dick getting sandwiched by both chicks did not last long and with a growl he came and shot his load onto both their faces. Some of it got into Yugao's mouth; she was so surprised that she swallowed a good mouthful on accident. Anko on the other hand was eagerly scooping what cum that had landed on her into her mouth, even going so far as to savor the taste.

Yugao on the other hand was so embarrassed she averted her eyes from the two while blushing furiously thinking 'how could I have done such a thing, it's so degrading'. Anko saw the look on Yugao's face and could not help but rolling her eyes at the captain. Hurrying over to her before Naruto regained his bearings, she tackled Yugao to the bed and started to lick up the cum on her body.

Yugao wanted to yell at Anko to stop, but could not get the words out and settled for watching Anko clean her with her tongue. Anko now with a mouthful of cum, came up to Yugao's face and put her lips on Yugao's, not getting her to open up Anko pinched a nipple to open her mouth. After that task was done she poured the cum she had in her mouth into Yugao's and kept her own closed over hers so she could not spit it out.

Not given any other choice Yugao swallowed everything she was given and Anko's snake like tongue was checking that everything went down. After finding nothing the tongue left Yugao's mouth and went back into its master's mouth. Anko then leaned against Yugao's ear and whispered softly "It may not have the best taste, but it's the least you can do to return the favor! Besides it gets him going knowing we swallowed his seed and believe me when I tell you I tell you no one here will think any less of you!"

After Anko said that she pulled back to gaze at her captain's face and smiled, after a little while so did Yugao and she nodded at Anko. "Good, now I believe you owe it to yourself to get that virginity removed, you are 21 years old for fuck sake!" Anko said with a plain wicked smile plastered on her face.

"I guess your right!" Yugao said meekly, still very embarrassed.

"Good!" Anko turned to Naruto. "I believe she is ready for you now!"

Naruto was watching the whole ordeal and saw that Yugao still was a little uncertain, he saw her lie down on top of the damp bed sheets with a small blush on her cheeks apparently waiting for him.

He climbed on top of her naked form and stopped when he was looking into her lovely eyes. He cupped her left cheek and kissed her softly on the lips before he said "if you are still uncertain or don't want to do it I won't force you too, this is the last stop and from here on end there is no turning back. Are you sure that you want this?"

His words stopped her dead in her tracks and she found herself looking deep into his eyes that were gazing at hers with worry, expectation and respect! 'He actually cares about what my feelings, where the hell did you get a hold of this guy Anko' Yugao thought with a chuckle.

Gazing back into his eyes she smiled and kissed him like she would a lover, before she broke apart and said "I am sure, but please be gentle with me!" He aligned his cock at her entrance and slid in slowly so his head was inside. She shuddered at the feeling of finally being penetrated for the first time, she felt him stop and she could feel his breath on her ear.

"I am sorry"

'What is he sorry for?' Was all she could think of before he kissed her hard and rammed through her virginity. Her scream was swallowed by the mouth covering her and her nails pierced the skin on his back. She could feel every inch of him and the throbbing of both genitals pulsating wildly; it felt like she was in heaven and hell at the same time.

Naruto keep still or almost, he was still rocking a bit to let her get used to him faster. 'Shit, she is so unbelievably tight, any tighter and she would squeeze my dick off!' He thought as he was stroking her sides in an attempt to comfort her and to get his mind of the almost painful tightness.

After a little while he left her lips and saw her dazed expression, she was shaking a bit with a few tears traveling down the sides of her face. Whipping her tears away he left his hand at the side of her face before leaning down and kissing her again slowly.

"Are you OK?" Naruto asked when they parted for air.

Yugao looked into his eyes and just nodded and then grabbed him in a hug squishing their bodies flush against each other.

"Thank you!" He barely heard her whisper the words into his ears, the normally tough kunoichi was now turned into the shivering form of a woman. A woman that was a little frighten, insecure, but most of all grateful. Grateful for this moment of weakness and someone special to share it with.

Naruto pulled back to look her in the eyes, their eyes met and everything else vanished from the face of the earth. Electric blue met chocolate brown as they both gazed into each other's souls. (Am not sure about Yugao's actual eye color, I think they are black, but here they are brown!)

They got closer bit by bit, until their lips met and they kissed again. Anko who was looking at the two didn't quite believe that she was seeing two people having a good time with each other. No, this was a moment between lovers and she felt a bit jealous of Yugao, but she knew it would not actually come to pass. Well who knows!

Yugao moaned at the feeling of Naruto inside her, and after a few kisses she signaled him to start moving. He started out slowly and gaining more momentum after a while, she bit her lip to keep from screaming out. Naruto thought he would be going mad at the pressure she squeezing him with, ANBU women where no joke!

"Oh Kami-sama, Naruto it's really starting to feel good! Ahh, fuck me, ooooh mmh! Please, go faster!" He did and she loved him for it! Anko was fidgeting while she was watching the two go at it, and when the blood from the broken hymen started slipping out she almost lost it. Anko had an unhealthy, well for others anyway, addiction towards blood! For some reason it made her like a horny, giggling little schoolgirl.

Anko was watching very intently on the blood at the connecting point and the couple doing the sideway mambo. She was rubbing her legs together to relive the tension only to make it worse.

Naruto saw Anko's predicament decided to do something about it, rolling over on his back with Yugao still connected making her the one on top. He rammed up inside Yugao when she came down and somehow got even deeper inside her. "AAAAaahhh" The moan or half scream covered the entire room as she came from the new intrusion.

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST ALREADY?!" A shout came from one of the people living in the apartment complex! Yugao didn't register it in her orgasmic haze that someone was shouting small curses at them from the neighboring apartments, but the same could not be said for Naruto and Anko!

Naruto was sporting a nice blush on his face at being heard and complained about by the others in the complex. Anko had a smaller blush, but instead of the look of embarrassment she had a mischievous smirk grazing her face.

Naruto and Anko shared a look before they broke out laughing. The blushing face that Naruto had fell from his face and took on the same smirk as Anko. She was without a doubt having her influence on him, but if that was going to be a good thing was another story altogether.

Yugao finally came to and was lying on Naruto's chest. She could still feel the length of him inside her and it felt great just to lie there and bask in the afterglow of her own orgasm. Deciding that Anko was probably waiting to have her turn she moved to get of him reluctantly, but was stopped short when a pair of hands held her down.

Yugao's eyes shot towards Naruto and he smiled at her, before showing amazing agility by bending so his head was beside hers. "I'm not done with you yet!" He whispered huskily into her ear while his hands was stroking her sides and cupping her breasts now and then making her shiver.

Lying back down he beaconed Anko too come over to him, when she did he told her to sit on his face and be serviced. Giving him one of her wicked smirks she did as he asked and she felt his tongue tease her folds making her moan out.

"You like that don't you!?" Naruto stated more then asked as he slipped his tongue in-between Anko's folds and trusted up with his hips into Yugao's dripping snatch. His received responses from the two were a "yessss" hiss from Anko and a yelp from Yugao as he licked and trusted. Anko being her playful self turned her attention on Yugao and started to kneed and suck on her breasts.

It did not take long before Yugao started to tremble in the face of her own orgasm, with the combined stimulation from both parts she could not last long. 20 min later she came, she came hard arching her back and screamed to the heavens! Squeezing Naruto with everything she got as she did, it proved the pressure was too much for him and he came inside her with a groan. It only served to prolong Yugao's orgasm even more, not that she minded much. (Or even capable to)

After the mind-blowing orgasm Yugao collapsed against Anko's twins and muttered "Thank you both!" before she passed out with a content smile on her face. Anko just petted the head resting on her chest, Naruto got out from underneath them and left Yugao's glistening folds. They laid her down next to Hana who somehow slept through all the moaning, bed-vibration and screaming.

Yugao instantly grabbed a hold of Hana when the other two left her side and Naruto could not help the comment that slipped out. "Aww, look how cute they are! Hehe. My hime-chans!" He looked at Anko who smiled…before both cracked and started laughing. He looked back at his two sleeping beauties and he smiled again before leaning down kissing them both on their foreheads. It was funny seeing them smile contently after he did it and snuggled deeper into each other's embrace.

Naruto felt a pair of arms encircle him he looked over his shoulder at Anko, her smile now turned wicked as she leaned in against him. "You know, I still have not repaid you for what you did last night!" She said against his ear while Naruto had a flashback of what he had done.

**"ARRRRRRRG, Naruto am going to kill you, but first rape my ass with that 10 inch pole of yours?"**

Flashback ended with Naruto's eyes as big as saucers as he tried and failed to get out of Anko's grasp. 'I'm so screwed'

The Hokage Tower a little earlier.

Sarutobi was still fighting the Hokage's worst nightmare, the damned paperwork when a knock on the door disturbed him from his concentration.

"Come inn!" the elderly Hokage said. Iruka came in and sat down in one of the chairs. "Ah, Iruka-kun, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Iruka leveled a stare towards the Hokage and said one name witch turned the Hokage from the happy man, to a serious shinobi. "Naruto!"

Pausing for a few seconds he elaborated with "What are your intentions regarding him, without a team to be placed on he will need to wait until someone dies or get's off active duty. What did you tell him when he got here yesterday?"

The elder Hokage sighed and said "I know of your concerns Iruka-kun, but the fact is what it is that Naruto will have to wait until a team loses a member or if he gets taken as an apprentice by a jounin or higher ranked ninja!" He stopped for a bit to let it sink in. "Until then Naruto will not be accounted for as an active ninja inn this village and hopefully still train until he can be placed on a team."

Iruka looked somber for a moment before asking "How did he take it?"

The Hokage looked puzzled at Iruka, he had not talked to the boy in a few days now and voiced it too the chuunin. "What do you mean by that, I have not seen him since the day before yesterday?" Now Iruka was curious, Naruto said he would visit the Hokage about his situation yesterday. "Are you sure, he told me he would come to see you after class. That's weird, maybe he dozed off at his apartment before he could! Anyway, that's not all I wanted to discus! As you know Naruto is more powerful than I gave him credit for, after the incident with Mizuki he has showed more skills then a normal genin or even a few chuunin should have. So my question is have Naruto been trained by someone or have you arranged something in the shadows?"

After Iruka finished voicing his suspicions Sarutobi looked almost offended at the accusations from the younger chuunin. "No I have not had Naruto trained by anyone! He must have gotten that powerful by himself, during the years when he started training to be a ninja he have gotten better at evading the ANBU I placed to watch over him. Even going so far that they have lost track of him quite a few times, which if he trained during those times he could be stronger then what we first suspected!"

Back at Anko's apartment

"Ah yesss, give it to me harder!" Anko was with her back against the wall of her shower with the water pouring down on her and Naruto as he pounded into her pussy. "Urg, we were supposed to clean ourselves not get it on in the shower! Not that I'm complaining much hehe!" They kept it up for a while until they both felt the end was at a moment's notice.

"I'm going to blow!" Naruto said as a warning before trying to pull out. Anko was not having any of it so she crocked her legs behind him and kept him inside. "Don't even think about pulling out, I want all of it!" Not being able to stop he shot his life giving seeds into her waiting womb.

"Ahh Kami-sama that felt good!" Anko exclaimed after she came out of her orgasm and slid of Naruto's pole. Naruto was thanking Kami-sama for letting demons control if they wanted to give of life giving seed or not, otherwise all the women he slept with would be pregnant. That and the tiny detail that he would have to mark them before they could be receptive of his sperm…which Naruto did not know about.

Kyuubi in her cage was snickering at Naruto's thought and made a mental note to teach Naruto more about mating habits. 'Maybe even go as far to have some fun while am at it.'

After he gained control of his mind again he said that they should get cleaned up and dressed. "I still need to find out what I'm going to do about not getting into a team!" He said with a downtrodden look on his face. Anko lifted his chin and gave him a kiss. After they parted for air she looked in his eyes and said "If you want some extra training come and seek us out, we are ANBU after all!" Naruto gave her one of his loving foxy smiles and nodded his head in the affirmative.

After they got out of the shower with their bodies clean and their minds dirty they got dressed and Naruto left for the Hokage tower, but not before getting a mind-blowing kiss from Anko at the front door. When Anko could not see him anymore she went back inside to try to get the other two up and out of bed, they still had ANBU duties to perform.

Stepping around the plates on the floor after Naruto's delicious breakfast and the long forgotten ice-cream she tried to shake the other two awake. Only to be grabbed by Hana and dragged down to the bed thus joining them in their cuddling.

When Naruto got to the tower it was already 4pm so it meant the Hokage was on a brake and was able to talk. After he got up the stairs he heard his sensei Iruka and the Hokage talking about him and his abilities that no genin should be capable of. Deciding to just get that subject over with he used a flame shunshin to get inside the office startling the two occupants inside for a moment before they recognized the intruder.

"Ah, Naruto how nice of you to join us, we were just talking about you!" Sarutobi said while offering to sit down in the chair next to Iruka with his hand. "So I heard!" Naruto responded while waking up to the chair next to Iruka before sitting down.

As he walked up to the chair Iruka spotted the tail sprouting out from Naruto's backside and got up before moving a few steps away from him. "Naruto, what the hell is that!" Iruka said obviously disturbed while pointing at Naruto's tale. The Hokage also stood up from his chair and noticed the other changes the boy had, the whiskers on his face was deeper, his eyes was now a mix of purple and the pupil was like a reptilians. Now adorned with claws and canines prodding out from his upper lip, he looked more like a demon than a 13 year old boy.

"I decided that I would stop hiding what I really am now that my cover is pretty much blown, and the council can't touch me now that I am a ninja of the leaf. From now on I fall under your jurisdiction and not the civilian council's." Stopping to let the information sink in he started again "You wanted to know the existent of my abilities, well I can tell you now that if not for some altering of grades probably by Mizuki I would have easily passed the exams with just the barest of minimums. I do not like showing off what am capable of or brag about it, but I would say that I am above that of a normal chuunin if what happened with Mizuki is anything to go by!"

Iruka leveled a hard glare at the boy he thought he knew before stating the obvious. "That does not explain your current appearance!" Naruto looked at Iruka noticing that the chuunin was ready to leap at him at a moment's notice. "I am a demon!" Naruto said it like he was talking about the everyday weather. He saw Iruka tense the moment the words left his mouth, but before Iruka did something that he would later regret Naruto stopped him by saying "well half demon anyway!"

Iruka and Sarutobi just looked at Naruto like he had lost his marbles, but could not rule out the possibility. Seeing their reaction he told them of what happened the day he was almost killed and what the Kyuubi did to prevent it. To say it shook their world would be the understatement of the year.

"So now the question is, what will you do about this information?" Naruto asked the two who both looked like they were solving a hard math problem.

In the end it was Sarutobi that made up his mind and said "while I don't care for this much I will go along with it and say that you are telling the truth!" Naruto gave of a smile at the one person he considered a grandfather of sorts. "BUT! What did you think to accomplish with sharing this information now?"

Naruto had to give him credit for seeing trough his little ploy, he gave a smile at Sarutobi and stated "You saw right trough me huh!" His face went from a smile to downright serious before he made his suggestion.

"I want to join the ANBU black ops!"

End of chapter 2

Well it's now 7 am and I have an exam in 7 hours! Sorry again for the long delay, but I have a lot of shit on my plate lately and I like slaking off very much. With those things combined it takes a while for chapters to form and I'm deeply sorry for it, but it's just the way I am. Hope you like this new chapter and I'm sorry for any grammar errors. Also for the sake of all things holy DO REVIEW!!! Got like 12000 hits and only 74 reviews come on people, it's a writers bread and water! Hehe

Till next time!

Peace & Love BastadOmega


End file.
